


Crossing The Line

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Humor, Romance, Sexy Mammon, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: It was going to be hell keeping my hands out of his hair now.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Crossing The Line

There’s a lot to be said for a girl who can giggle while being surrounded by demons.

Or perhaps demons is misleading. The Avatars of the seven deadly sins, could never be categorized as mere demons. They rule the Devildom. They are the scions of all things hell and damned.

And yet, I find myself completely comfortable with them.

Today, the boys had bet me that their horror movies were no match for human made terror. It was gratifying to see Beelz forget his snacks and stare at the flickering screen. Belphagor was stealing the crackers from his bag and even his eyes were wide and fixed on the screen.

Today the quorum was complete. Which meant that after great cajoling Lucifer was languishing in a chair beside my bed, Asmodeus hugging his knees from where he sat beside Mammon and even Levi had forgotten his DDD as he gaped at the grotesque scene unfolding on screen his fingers clutching Satan’s arm, the later grumbling under his breath.

Maybe I am defective, but the rightness of this oddity – being comfortable with the seven devils, is easy. The easiest of them all, is him.

Sprawled on the floor at the foot of my bed, his long legs stretched out languidly, his back pressed to the side of my bed, the shock of his downy white hair nearly in my face, is Mammon. The Avatar of all Greed and the most terrified of them all.

I couldn’t help the giggle really. This seemingly lanky, second-strongest high demon of all hell turned super model was presently hijacking my hand to cover his eyes as Freddy Kruger trapezed across the TV screen in my room. Laying sideways on the side of the bed, one hand supporting my head and the other wrapped around his, I resisted the need to pull myself closer.

Because, damn Mammon. For all his scummy-ness, he is still the sweetest guy I’ve ever known.

I resisted the need to nuzzle him, but I couldn't help shift my hand in both of his and let my fingers slide up his forehead and into his hair. For a moment, I felt the demon stiffen under my touch and then like molasses, he became warm and melting. It was infinitely harder not to grin, or giggle some more. Gratified by the sigh that seemed to spill from his lips, I felt him relax against the bed, his head resting back against the mattress, nearly brushing the front of my t-shirt.

And just like that Mammon was the bravest one in the room.

Eyes sliding shut, movie forgotten, blood curdling screams tuned out, Mammon purred somewhere deep in his chest. Completely tuned to me instead. Mouth quirking at one corner, I let my fingers venture slowly across his scalp and felt the answering tilt of his head as he moved with me. The picture of a big tiger rolling over and offering himself for a belly rub kept popping into my head. The idea was so ludicrous, that I had to bite my cheek to keep from grinning.

There was a soft hum in the back of Mammon’s throat. It sounded loud to my ears, but no one seemed to notice how the Avatar of Greed had gone liquid under my touch, so I bravely let my hand explore. _I mean, can you really blame me?_

I’d always wondered what his hair would feel like. It was like a magnetic need with Mammon, where hair on anyone else was was interesting. Levi’s was fascinating with that beautiful cerulean color, even Asmodeus with his strawberry blond curls was cute, but Mammon’s hair always reminded me of fluffy white clouds. Itching to be touched. Of course, if I called him cute and fluffy, he’d balk. But now with my fingers sifting through the lovely thick shock of his hair, I found them exactly as I had imagined. Silky, soft and fluffy in the best kind of way.

And just like that the shift of my fingers became more. It went from affectionate to exploratory. To caress. Maybe he noticed how my breath was harder as slow liquid heat began to suffuse through me, but he didn’t stir. I hoped to god he didn’t notice because it took nearly all my human willpower not to lean forward and bury my face into his hair. There was a tremble in my hand now as I slowly let the pads of my fingers rub those silvery strands together to memorize the texture. Feeling how they slipped over each other, how they rasped like silk strands.

Damn but it was going to be hell keeping my hands out of his hair now.

Swallowing the groan that threatened, hoping the screaming girl, the dreadful music on the TV would disguise my skittering heartbeat, I roved my fingers deeper, feeling the thicker heat of his roots. Moving them back and forth indulgently. Completely lost now. Pushing my luck just a little more. I carefully weaved my fingers through those unruly locks, palm sliding along the shell of his ear. I slid my hand back to feel the shorter strands along his nape, enjoying the way they spilled past my fist, feeling them slip from between my fingers, brushing over my knuckles.

Then I sent my blunt nails scraping gently against his scalp.

I felt more than heard his sharp intake of breath, a warm flush coloring the back of his neck.

 _Oh crap._ I froze, my fingers still woven around his nape.

I knew it! I’d crossed a line. I should have stopped ages ago. There was no excuse at all!

The movie was progressing along nicely, the brothers did not realize just how brave the human had gotten in the space of the last few minutes. The horror on the screen was nothing compared to the mortification sweeping through me for nearly molesting the demon now holding deathly still before me. I couldn’t believe my gall. Mammon was easy to be around, but he was still one of the rulers of hell. A small self-preserving part of me continued to shake her head, eyes wild at the back of my mind. But the larger, pathetically cooing, captivated part of me couldn’t drag her hand away.

So when Mammon jerked his head off the bed and spun around to stare at me in the florescent light of the horror movie, my heart slid off kilter.

_Oh holy crap._

Those eyes where usually a pretty Persian blue were now nearly black rimmed with gold. That beautiful mouth, usually caught in a pout, was parted and showing a clear glare of fangs. The very real possibility of my soul being taken, took my breath. There was no question now. The lowly human had well and truly crossed all lines with The Great Mammon. All eyes were on him now.

“Mammon,” there was low warning from Lucifer and I drew away a fraction from the edge of the bed. Running was the first thing that came to my crazed human mind. But a smarter, mature part of me knew an apology had to be applied. And fast.

I opened my suddenly parched mouth, already formulating the groveling required to appease the Avatar of Greed. But here’s the truth of it: Mammon really is a demon.

“Everybody out,” Mammon grated out, the gravel touch of his demon in his voice. Electricity arced fast and crazy through me.

In the heartbeat that skittered out of sync, in the space of the breath that stalled in my lungs, in the squawks of apprehension that went through his brothers, the demon had sprung. Like lightning he moved, his form hurtling up at me with a speed and force I’d never seen on him. I would have marveled at it. I could have commended him, but every fiber of my being was otherwise engaged – because Mammon had attacked me!

Oh but his weapons…

Hand threading through the hair at the side of my head, Mammon’s mouth collided with mine. The force of his attack sent me skidding back against my sheets. Half sitting, half lying between his legs, he straddled me without ceremony. One deceptively strong arm around my back, one hand holding my head captive, Mammon all but devoured me. There could be another, less melodramatic, more realistic word for it, but I couldn’t find it if my life depended on it.

Hands digging into his biceps I hung on for dear life as pandemonium broke out around us. I gasped against the heat of his mouth, helplessly hoping to get some remnant of control back. But Mammon’s tongue slid in between my lips and everything fell away.

If Mammon was taking my soul, and this was his method, I would go down merrily. Willingly.

There was a flare of sudden heat under my skin and my hands leapt back into the unruly curls of his hair. And I kissed him back. Just as hard, just as long, just as wild. Maybe his brothers spoke, maybe they griped, lamented- left. But I heard nothing past the roar of my own blood in my ears and the hungry growl of my demon wrapped around me.

The kiss was everything he was. Fast, greedy, barely contained and desperately sweet. One hand still cradling my head, his other braced on the mattress as he pressed me down, following with his own heavy, hard and deliciously warm self.

And I burned everywhere.

Mouth slanting one way, drinking me deep, then tilting the other for a harder hungrier pull, Mammon didn’t hesitate in reminding me how tired he was of being patient. I let his hair slip reverently through my fingers, letting out a strangled little moan as I explored his flavor, his shape, his possibility. Our possibility.

The demon let out a low husky growl that sent delicious shivers down my spin as the fingers in my hair fisted, dragging my head back to expose the column of my throat to the whisper of my name. “Stormy...”

Gasping, and boneless with his kisses, I slid my hazy gaze down to him. “That was…”

His fangs scrapped gently against my pulse and my words died in my throat. I felt his grin there. “This is just a reminder babe. Next time ya put your hands on me, ya better be prepared to be eaten.”

A shudder went through me as I cleared my throat. “I..uh…yeah. Duly noted and I’m…uh sorry.”

“I’m not,” he purred, sliding two white painted nails down the slant of my nose, those rising sun eyes turning a deep gold. “But a demon can only take so much,” he grumbled.

And there he goes making me all gooey and melt-y with his sweet self. _Damn, but this high demon will be the death of me._

“Mammon?”

“Hmmmm?” Occupied with nuzzling against my collarbone, that beautiful silvery white hair tickling my nose, he murmured nearly as half-drugged as I had been before.

“I’m about to touch you. A lot.”

There’s a lot to be said about a girl who can giggle when surrounded by a demon like Mammon. Let it not be said that I’m a stupid human. I happen to clearly recognize opportunity when it’s kissing the ever-living daylights out of me. So my fingers slid back up into his hair. _Oh the Bliss!_

THE END


End file.
